Der Anfang und das Ende
by HarlekinRose
Summary: Eine geheimnisvolle Person erscheint in Mystic Falls und wirbelt das Leben aller, ordentlich durcheinander. Sie erscheint nach dem scheitern von Esther & Finn, die ihre Familie durch einen Zauber töten wollten. Sie birgt ein Geheimnis das die Welt aller Beteiligten zum wanken bringt. ab 3x15... Klaus/Caroline & Elijah/Elena
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Unverständliche Stimmen drangen in ihr Bewusstsein ein. Ihr geschwächter und unbekleideter Körper war in eine lähmende Trance gefallen. Der heiße Schmerz ließ sie aufstöhnen, das warme rote Blut drang aus jedem der feinen Schnitte, die sich über ihren gesamten Oberkörper und Rücken zogen. Das glühende Messer malte komplizierte Muster in die porzellanfarbene Haut des Mädchens.

Ihre grauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, starrten an die rußgeschwärzte und feucht schimmernde Decke, wo sich durch das Kerzenlicht unheimliche Schatten tummelten.

Die Stimmen, ein mysteriöser Singsang, wurden leiser, nur um in ein stetig lauter werdendes Summen zu gipfeln, welches abrupt verstummte. Sie wusste, dass dies der einzige Weg war das Gleichgewicht der Natur wiederherzustellen. Ihr Atem wurde langsamer, das Umfeld verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Schwindel vernebelte ihren Verstand. Seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen. Eine sanfte weibliche Stimme drang an ihr Ohr.

„Fürchte dich nicht Aliena...du bist das Schicksal und die Hoffnung all jener, die schon bald lernen müssen, das die Sonne ihr Feind ist."

Alienas Körper brannte, ihr war unerträglich heiß und wurde dennoch von einer unglaublichen Kälte geschüttelt. Widerwillig öffnete sie ihre Augen, welche unfokussiert durch den Raum huschten. Alienas Sinne suchten instinktiv nach der Quelle der Stimme, suchten nach menschlicher Nähe.

Eine schmale blasse Hand legte sich auf ihre schweißnasse Stirn und strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Der beißende Geruch verbrannter Kräuter, zog durch die kleine Holzhütte. Aliena hob unter größter Anstrengung ihren Kopf, ein Keuchen entfloh ihrer Kehle. „Wann...wann hört...das...auf?" Ihre Stimme klang rau und brüchig, so ganz anders als sonst.

Ein Gesicht schob sich in ihr Blickfeld. Lange, leicht strohige blonde Haare umspielten ein hübsches Gesicht, sanfte blaue Augen blickten sie wachsam an, leichte Fältchen am Mund und an den Augen, die Stirn besorgt gerunzelt. Esma – ihre Mutter.

„Bald, Liebes...bald vergehen die Schmerzen, dann bist du bereit das Schicksal zu erfüllen." Zart strichen Esmas Finger, über die feuchtwarme Wange ihrer Tochter. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus ihren Augen, rann über ihre Wange und lief langsam über ihr Gesicht zu ihrem Hals, wo sich der salzige Tropfen verlor. „Bald, mein Herz...ich weiß das du Angst hast und du weißt was als Nächstes kommt – ich verbinde deine Seele mit dem Totenreich...dann hast du es endlich geschafft."

Aliena nickte. Schon seit Wochen ging sie das gesamte Ritual mit ihrer Familie durch. Sie hatte sich bewusst für dieses Leben entschieden und wusste was es für Konsequenzen es hatte. Während Aliena ihren Gedanken nachhing, war Esma von dem abgenutzten Holztisch, auf welchem ihre Tochter lag, zurückgetreten und ging zitternd auf die dunkelhäutige Frau zu, die dieses Ritual ausführte.

Die dunkle musikalische Stimme ließ Esma zusammen zucken. „Du weißt was zu tun ist...sei dir bewusst das du eine starke Person bist...sei dir bewusst bei dem was du tust...noch kannst du umkehren!" Esma schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. Nein, sie war schon zu weit gegangen um jetzt noch umkehren zu können. Es stand einfach viel zu viel auf dem Spiel und das war auch ihrem Gegenüber bewusst. Die dunkelhäutige Frau nickte daraufhin.

„Gut, es ist deine Entscheidung...du weißt was du zu tun hast...ein Leben für die Unendlichkeit...dein Leben!" Der Dolch der Esma hingehalten wurde, war mit keltischen Runen verziert und glänzte bedrohlich im Kerzenschein. Alienas Verletzungen, jeder einzelne Schnitt leuchtete golden auf, als Esma den letzten Schritt des Zaubers vollzog.

Schmerzverzerrt schloss Aliena die Augen. Ihr Körper schien in Flammen zu stehen, das Blut raste durch ihre Adern, ihr Kopf begann schmerzhaft zu pochen und ihre Augen brannten hinter den geschlossenen Lidern. Nach Momenten, die Aliena wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, glitt sie endlich in eine gnädige Ohnmacht.

Stunden später wurde sie unsanft aus ihrer erholsamen Bewusstlosigkeit gerissen, als draußen vor ihrem Fenster eine ihr bekannte männliche Stimme panisch um Hilfe rief. Ihr Herzschlag setzte kurzzeitig aus. Sie kannte diese Stimme. „Mutter...Mutter...Ich brauche Hilfe."

Das Schicksal würde sich also wirklich so erfüllen, wie ihre Mutter es vorher gesehen hatte. Ein schmerzhafter Stich durchzuckte ihren noch schwachen Körper. Sie würde ihre Mutter niemals wiedersehen. Alienas graue Augen glühten golden auf, als sie Niklaus dabei beobachtete wir er seinen blutüberströmten jüngeren Bruder vorsichtig auf den Boden legte. Noch bevor Esther und dessen beste Freundin Ayanna bei ihnen waren, wusste Aliena was passiert war und sie wusste welches Schicksal ihr und der Welt bevor stand.


	2. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

Ein ohrenbetäubender Schuss durchschnitt die sternenklare Nacht. Nur das helle Licht des Vollmondes vermittelte noch den Frieden, der in solch schwierigen Zeiten unerlässlich und doch unerreichbar war. Dr. Meredith Fell senkte die Waffe und betrachtete den in sich zusammen gesunkenen Körper angewiedert. Sie war sich nicht des Blickes bewusst, der sie wachsam beobachtete.

Alienas graue Augen betrachteten die ganze Szenerie abschätzig. Ihr schlanker Körper presste sich an die grobverputzte Hauswand. Ein Ast des Rhododendronbusches stach ihr unangenehm zwischen die Rippen.

Sie verstand diese Frau und ihre Beweggründe nicht, diese waren aus all ihren Vorrausahnungen nicht hervor gegangen. Sie hatte all diese Morde gesehen, hatte die Schmerzen der Opfer gespürt und doch verschloss sich ihr die Motivation zu diesen Taten. Dr. Meredith Fell verbarg ein Geheimnis und egal wie sehr sie sich auf dieses Geheimnis konzentrierte, sie kam nicht dahinter. Aber wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selbst war, interessierte sie das nicht im geringsten. Aliena war nicht hier, um diese Mordserie zu beenden oder Dr. Fell zu bekehren, gar zu verstehen. Sie hatte nichts mit den Menschen zu tun. Aliena war nicht dafür da, sie war hier, um dieses eine Opfer zu retten. Zumindest musste sie es versuchen.

Meredith hatte währenddessen ihre nötigsten Sachen zusammen gerafft und in eine große grau-schwarze Reisetasche gestopft. Ihre kühle, abgeklärte Art fiel in sich zusammen, als sie auf die Wohnzimmeruhr blickte. Aliena konnte beobachten wie Meredith immer hektischer wurde und schließlich schnappte sich die schwarzhaarige Schönheit, welche Dr. Fell zweifellos war, die Tasche sowie ihre Autoschlüssel. Ihr Blick huschte zum Fenster. Aliena konnte sich gerade noch ducken, um nicht gesehen zu werden. Meredith verschwand schnell aus der Wohnung und mit dem Auto aus der Stadt.

„Na endlich..." Sich umsehend begann Aliena vorsichtig das Fenster zu öffnen, in dem sie ihre Hand auf das Schloss am unteren Rand des Fensters legte, ihre Augen schloss und konzentriert eine fremdklingende Formel murmelte.

Das Fenster glitt lautlos auf und schon huschte sie ungesehen, vor den Blicken Anderer verborgen ins Innere des Hauses. Nach kurzem orientieren, schaltete sie das Licht ein und war sie mit 3 Schritten bei dem Opfer, blickte auf den Mann hinab. Er war recht attraktiv. Ein hübsches Gesicht, ein recht ansehnlicher Körper und dunkelblonde kurze Haare, obwohl sie seinen Haarschnitt nicht mochte. Seufzend ging die junge Frau in die Knie und beschaute sich nun von nahem die Schusswunde.

Sie sah übel aus, eine schwere und tiefe Verletzung. Wie sie sehen konnte steckte die Kugel noch. Aliena vermutete, das die Kugel an einer Rippe abgeprallt und weiter in den Magen gewandert war. Es war ein furchtbarer Anblick, all das Blut, welches aus der Wunde sickerte. Alaric Saltzman lag im sterben, sein Atem ging stockend, Laute des Schmerzes perlten ihm keuchend über die Lippen.

Jeder Mensch hatte einen natürlichen Überlebensinstinkt, der dafür sorgte das man überlebte und wusste wann man wegrennen musste. Dieser und alle anderen Instinkte, waren aber nur an einen sterblichen Körper gebunden, ein Körper dessen Zeit irgendwann abgelaufen war. Wenn der menschliche Körper alle Reserven aufgebraucht hatte, mussten auch die Instinkte die Segelstreichen und den Kampf um das Leben aufgeben, denn das machte das Leben aus. Kämpfen – solange man konnte und doch die Stärke zu besitzen einen Kampf aufzugeben, auch wenn es den Angehörigen schwer fiel das zu verstehen...wenn man das überhaupt konnte. Geburt und Tod – es war ein ewiger Kreislauf.

Aliena hob ihre Hand und strich Alaric vorsichtig über die Wunde, nahm mit ihrem Zeigefinger etwas Blut auf, setzte eben jenen Finger Alaric mittig auf die Stirn und begann ein Symbol zu malen. Eine Spirale, welche in eine Sonne gebettet war. Ein altes, vergessenes Symbol. Ein Symbol der Alten Magie.

Alarics Atem wurde hektischer, sein Körper zitterte. Als die junge Frau ihren Kopf hob, blickte sie direkt in die schreckgeweiteten Augen Alarics. ´ War ja klar...ich Glückspilz´ dachte Aliena resigniert.

„W...We...Wer..." Alaric versuchte Worte zu bilden, scheiterte jedoch an dem Blut, welches in die Speiseröhre gelaufen war. Ein starkes Husten schüttelte den geschwächten Körper. Aliena drückte seinem Oberkörper sanft, aber bestimmt auf den Boden und hielt ihn so ruhig sie konnte.

„Schh...ruhig, ganz ruhig..." Es wirkte nicht, wie sie frustriert feststellte. „Du musst dich beruhigen, Alaric Saltzman... du MUSST dich beruhigen. Du liegst im Sterben. Dr. Fell hat dich niedergeschossen. Die Kugel ist in deinem Oberkörper eingedrungen und vermutlich in Richtung Magen gewandert...da bin ich mir allerdings nicht so sicher...Du stirbst, wenn du dich nicht endlich beruhigst." Diese Methode war zwar nicht die feinfühligste, aber es schien zu funktionieren. Der Schock saß tief bei Ric. So mit dem Tod konfrontiert zu werden, machte sprachlos und eine seltsame Ruhe hatte sein Innerstes ergriffen. Aliena nickte zufrieden.

„Ich werde dir jetzt helfen...du hast nur mich im Moment, verstanden?" Ric war unfähig irgendeine Reaktion zu zeigen, zu erstaunt über den Anblick welcher sich ihm bot und auch die Schmerzen taten ihr übriges. Eine junge Frau Mitte Zwanzig beugte sich über ihn. Stark gelockte, lange Haare umrahmten ein hübsches sommersprossiges, aber ernstes Gesicht. Die grauen Augen waren wachsam auf ihn gerichtet. Er wurde aus seinem Gedanken gerissen, als ihn eine Stimme in die Realität zurück katapultierte.

„Ich fragte, ob du mich verstanden hast? Hast du?" Erst Sekunden später wurde Ric bewusst, das die junge Frau ihn abwartend und fragend ansah. „J...J..." ein langer schmaler, langer Finger fand seinen Weg auf Rics Lippen und ließ ihn sofort verstummen. „Nur Nicken." Ihre Stimme war sanfter geworden. Kaum merklich nickte Ric daraufhin.

„Gut..." auch Aliena nickte. Ihr Zeigefinger fuhr augenblicklich wieder zu der Wunde an Rics Bauch , nahm wieder etwas Blut auf und malte zum Abschluss, einen Kreis um das Sonnensymbol. Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf die Magie in sich, horchte tief in sich hinein und spürte schon bald, das heiße pulsieren ihrer Narben, welche ihren gesamten Oberkörper bedeckten. Sie wusste, das diese nun anfingen golden zu glühen und sie ein äußerst bizarres Bild abgab. Leise murmelte sie die Beschwörungsformel zum Erhalt des sterblichen Lebens, ihre Hände wanderten routiniert über den geschundenen Körper.

Ric spürte, wie sich jede einzelne Wunde schloss, jede Zelle und jeder angebrochene Knochen sich zusammen setzte. Es tat weh, unendlich weh. Hitze strömte durch seinen Körper, dann nach Minuten, hörte es schließlich auf und hinterließ ein sanftes Prickeln. Aliena ließ langsam von ihm ab, sie atmete schwer. Sie hasste das Gefühl der Erschöpfung. Sicher, ihr Limit war noch lange nicht erreicht, was auch nicht förderlich wäre, bei dem was noch auf sie zukommen sollte, aber dennoch schlauchte dieser Zauber sie jedes Mal aufs neue.

Leicht grinsend betrachtete sie das, was sich während des Zaubers in ihrer Hand manifestiert hatte. Die Kugel glänzte im Licht der Stehlampe. Alaric stöhnte erleichtert auf und beobachtete die junge Frau, die ihm anscheinend gerade das Leben gerettet hatte. Ein tiefes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit durchflutete ihn. Wieso hatte sie das getan? Er kannte sie doch überhaupt nicht. Wer war sie? Und vor allem, was war das für ein Zauber gewesen? Diese und noch weitere Fragen, schossen ihm durch den Kopf.

Aliena bemerkte diesen Blick genau und ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre rosafarbenen Lippen. Fragend legte sie den Kopf schief. „Was denn?" Sie musste ein Gähnen unterdrücken. „Nun frag schon, ich sehe dir die Fragen doch förmlich an." Sie nickte ermutigend.

Ric setzte sich mühsam auf. Diese Situation war einfach surreal. Der Geschichtslehrer und Vampirjäger war sich sicher, das er träumte oder schon tot war. Es konnte gar nicht anders sein. „Wer...wer bist du?" Seine Stimme klang noch etwas rau und ihm war leicht übel.

„Eine wirklich gute Frage...eine sehr gute Frage...mein Name ist Aliena." Sie schaute ihn immer noch abwartend an. Da waren doch noch viel mehr Fragen. Sie konnte sie spüren, beinahe sogar schmecken.

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Was hast du gemacht? Und woher um alles in der Welt, kennst du meinen Namen?" und schwupps – da waren sie. Sie hatte es ja gewusst.

„Ich habe dir das Leben gerettet. Es war nur ein Zauber. Ein alter, sehr alter Zauber. Aber wie er funktioniert und was man machen muss, damit er so funktioniert, wie er es eben gerade getan hat...das bleibt mein Geheimnis...kennst du nich den Ehrenkodex der Zauberer? Man verrät seine Tricks nicht..." Aliena schüttelte gespielt mahnend den Kopf. „Was wäre ich denn für eine Hexe, wenn ich meine Zauber und Tricks jedem anvertrauen würde, hm? Und alles weitere wird die Zeit erklären..." Sie seufzte. Gut, dies war eine sehr breit gefächerte Antwort gewesen, aber eine bessere würde sie ihm nicht geben. Wie ihr Schicksal enden würde wusste sie und sie wollte nicht alles doppelt und dreifach erzählen. Er würde warten müssen. Das konnte Männer am besten, wenn es um eine Frau ging. „Ach ja...und woher ich dich kenne, ist im Moment vollkommen unwichtig...du wirst mir vertrauen müssen...So leid es mir tut." Sie nickte bestätigend. „Und nun, mein Freund...müsste ich ein paar sehr alte Freunde sprechen...und ich glaube: du kannst mir dabei behilflich sein!"

Aliena sah ihm an, das er sich wunderte und versuchte ihre Antwort zu verstehen. Vorerst aufgebend, schüttelte Alaric den Kopf und sah nun seine Retterin fragend an, welche aufgestanden war. „Welche Freunde?"

Aliena fing zu Grinsen an, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Sie wusste das Ric mit ihrer Antwort nicht zufrieden sein würde. Ihre Zähne blitzten, als sie Ric dabei beobachtete, wie er bei ihrer Antwort immer blasser wurde. Sie war kein grausamer oder schadenfroher Mensch, doch es schien äußerst amüsant zu werden.

„Die Ursprungsfamilie...ich freue mich jetzt schon auf ihre Gesichter..."


End file.
